


Rewriting Voltron

by Risatanna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), Genius Lance (Voltron), Good Lotor (Voltron), M/M, Other, Vampire Pidge | Katie Holt, Witch Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 18:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18922279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risatanna/pseuds/Risatanna
Summary: I am sorry, I suck at summarys,so I will just say that Fanfic was written by @iamalwaysbored2 (me) and @risatanna and some people who will do the POV and I will give the credit when it comes. Also the fanfic have ideas and headcanons of a lot of people by the gc I created for that fanfic:)





	1. Prologue Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> That work is very long, it will have a lot of chapters. Also I am a newbie on Ao3, so sorry if i do mistakes... and i am writing from my phone.

Aspros P.o.V

I am in my garden, looking at the stars wishing be a pilot, wishing touch the stars, but I remember I am a C.I.A agent. It was your brother who was chosen to be in that mission Aspros. Not you. Not your twin. You are here on the garden because you are bored. Bot to be jealous of your brother. I sigh and I stand up and I begin walk to my room. I am going upstairs when I hear my phone vibrating. I pick and I say

\- Hello? Who is speaking?  
\- Agent West, you and your twin are required on the office. Come here tomorrow at the 6 am.  
\- Fine. Sure. Tomorrow. See ya. Bye.  
I finish going upstairs and I knock on my twin room:  
\- Ari.. ARI!  
\- Argh, why wake me up? Why don't tell me on dreams? Why I can't sleep? - She says, her voice muffled by the door.  
\- Beautiful Sister,you have one hour to be ready, six o'clock we have to be on the office. Now is 5 am.  
\- Fine. Bye. Also you didn't answered my questions.  
\- I was bored and I wanted see you angry.  
She opens the door and give me a slap.  
\- What was that for?  
\- You know it didn't even hurt. Stop being a cry baby. 

I roll my eyes and I let her be ready. I go to my closet and I use the uniform. Black shirt, black tight pants with a lot of hidden pockets where has a lot of knives. I put the dual guns that I have, my jacket and it looks like I am a emo person. Well. I am a emo. But that doesn't comes to the case. 

~ One hour later in the office.

We knock on the door while entering and see our brother, Takashi Shirogane, x' who I know because I am a fan of space'x, and our Chief. We are surprised but we say nothing.

\- Hello, welcome back Agents White and Gray. - while he talks we nod.  
\- Hello sir, can I ask why Takashi Shirogone are here and my brother too? - I ask doing a pun. Everyone snorts and the chief answers:  
\- Takashi Shirogone, - he says while pausing to snort again - is your brother fiancee, and I called them here because you both will shift for 13 years old and go to the Garrison.


	2. Prologue Part 2

Aspros P.O.V

What? I heard right?

\- Wait, I heard right? - Ari and I say at the same time.  
\- Yes you heard right, also you will know my brother. And please. I want you both see if he is alien. Yes, I know alien exist. And I think my adopted little brother is at least part alien,he has a blade who is very different, and is in a language no one never saw. And we want you and your twin find Voltron. Katie Holt telled us with her machine that she heard aliens talking about Voltron. Also call me Shiro. We are family now  
\- He says while winking and smiling.  
\- Alright. Now,you know everything about us?  
\- Yes,I know you all are vampires, I am Adam's soulmate, werewolves and witches. You can read minds, memories, shapeshift, super speed, hearing and teleport and a lot of things.   
\- Alrighty, we can go now? I want so much go to the Garrison - Ari says. - Also I know my Twin wants too.

I smile and we hug our chief, Shiro and Adam. Our chief comes and whisper on our ears:  
\- My name is Isaac, I am part altean, it is a alien specie.  
I whisper back to him:  
\- Isaac,thank you for everything.  
And we left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know is very little, but I want cliffhanger. Also I have a fear of lose everything I am writing. So I am sorry, and thank you for your patience.


	3. Prologue Part 3

Aspros P.O.V

We are on our rooms, packing everything we can have on Garrison, Ari and I read the rules like a 345 times. We already shifted to 13 years old forms, I paint my hair to black with blue, I am using contact lenses to hide my green eye. We have blue one and a green one. Suddenly, I stop and I remember something.

\- ARIIIII, ADAM IS ENGAGED. YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS? THEY FUCKING ARE SOULMATES AND WE DIDN'T KNOWI hear silence and I am scared for Adam. When I see my sister popping on my side

\- Aspros, you know what that means?   
\- What means?  
\- We are going to have a prank war.- So, we will return with our titles?  
-Of course, who do you think I am?   
\- PRANK QUEENS RETURN - We say together and high five each other  
\- We are going prank Adam on Garrison. Iverson can't kick us out anyways.  
\- I love how you are thinking Ari.

We smile and we finish the bags. I am wearing my uniform, and I bought boots where I had make hidden pockets, so I put granades x' after all we have to be prepared 'xI think while I smirk to myself. I go to the mirror and I see how I have the same look with 480 years old. I sigh and brush my hair. I do a fishtail braid and put some arrows on the boots. Maybe i find some bow for me to pratice on Garrison.  
My sister don't know but I am seriously depressed. I really think my soulmate was a human, witch or werewolf, because I never found them, maybe they are dead already..

'Don't say that my little fang, we are going find our soulmate. I know it.'   
My inner vampire tell me. I gave her the name of Opala  
.' But..'   
' Little fang, I didn't want tell you but I am feeling that our mate is alive. I am feeling a strange feeling, but is nice. I have a good feeling '


	4. Prologue Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys if I am posting like that is because my mom don't like that things, so when o write i am sneaking and hiding everything i wrote lol.

I smile to myself and I summon my familiar Alma.  
Alma is my beautiful dragon, she can go into whatever size she wants and shapeshift in whaveter she wants. it's very cool. I return to life when my sister says:

\- Come on pussy, let's go!

I sight and putting a fake smile, I go to my sister picking my bag and I say   
\- Let's go!  
Alma hums and go to my shoulder  
.~ Do you want me to be a bird? ~  
' Please, but don't be a eagle. Be a.. let me see.. a calopsita. '  
~ Alright Master ~  
She shifts and I say  
' Alma, you know I don't like master. You know very much what I like be called '  
~ Alright little white, let's go ~  
We go to the car and we stay in silent, I am looking like I am sleeping but, I am just thinking about life, and how much I wanted see the stars. I close my eyes and sleep for real.

Hours Later.

I wake up and I see the front seat, I yawn and look to my right shoulder, where my sister is sleeping, I smile and the driver says:

-We are here, can you wake up your sister?  
\- Of course...?  
\- Sean. My name is Sean.  
\- Thank you for the drive Sean.  
He nods and smile.  
\- ARIDANE MAY WEST, WAKE UP!  
She wakes up startled, and screaming:  
\- WHAT THE FUCK? YOU WANT ME DIE?  
I smile   
\- Well, stop that drama queen, let's go to the Garrison.

She rolls her eyes and we get out of the car picking our bags. We go to the main room and follow the signs where say to go the Iverson's office. He talks about like ot seems 1 hour about rules and let us go.

\- I am going to the class,see yaa little sister.   
\- Aspros, I am literally fucking 1 minute younger than you. 

I chuckle and wink to her. I go to the fighter class... we are all standing in salute position, and when I see Adam I gave a wink to him, he gaves back and Shiro give me a wink as well, and I do finger guns to him.  
Everyone stare to me and I just give a awkward smile and a wave, everyone just raise one of their eyebrows and roll their eyes. They are all still again, and looking at Adam.  
\- Please introduce yourselves? - Adam calmly says. I stare to him for a few seconds and I put my head down.  
\- James Griffin sir, 14 years old.  
\- Ryan Kinkade sir, 14 years old.   
\- Lance McClain sir, 13 years old.  
\- Keith Kogane sir, 14 years old.  
And a loooot of intruductions, when comes my say:  
\- Ashley West, 13 years old. And yes I am Adam little sister, and he is a asshole.  
Adam glare to me and say:  
\- Excuse me? Everyone wants me as their older brother, right Takashi and Keith?They just look at him and roll their eyes, Adam whispers  
\- Traitors.   
I giggle and I say:  
\- Ari and I are very dissapointed you didn't tell us before about you engagement, also she wants revenge.   
I say smirking. Adam widen his eyes and I see him shiver, but he covered up with a cough. And said:  
\- Let's proceed with the class.

^ Some time later ^

I go to Keith and I talk:  
\- Hello! Me and Ari are the prank queens, now wanna prank Shiro and Adam with me and her?  
His eyes bright and while winking to me he says:  
-Of course! I want prank Shiro some time now.   
We laugh evily together for a few seconds and I hear some yelling.  
\- Let's go see what's that about.

We walk and see a guy being punched, I begun see red and I go protect him, I don't know why, but I have the urge to protect that guy.

\- Hey you two, what the fuck are you doing?  
\- Oooohh.. Adam little sister has some balls then? And your puppy is here too?  
I glare to him and punching him I say:  
\- Look here, I don't fucking know your name, but if you want live run away now. Also I want know your names.  
Keith whispers on my ear:  
\- Can I punch him too? Just to him know I am not some puppy?  
I smirk and say  
\- Go for it buddy.  
He punch them so hard I thought he broke his hand, the guys I punched says then Isee the guy didn't answer me yet, so I compell him looking in his eyes:  
\- Who are you and your companion?  
He looks at my eyes and are complete still when he says:  
\- I am James, James Griffin, and him is Jonah Smith.  
\- Why the fuck you told her?  
He get out of the trance and he stutters  
\- I- I wasn't going to tell her!  
They begun fighting and I just giggle,  
\- Let's go Keith, and you guy I don't know the name...  
\- Lance, Lance McClain.  
\- Lance, why they was picking on you ?He sighs, and say:  
\- It's because I am cuban, they was saying i am a illegal immigrant and that I am Mexican. Don't worry, I am used to it.  
I drop my jaw open and I say:  
\- Be friends with my twin. She will like you. Bye freckles.   
I wave to him and Keith and I say goodbye to each other and I go to my room.

**Author's Note:**

> On future I will write in collab with someone. I already write, but that person is waiting her account here on Ao3. Thank you :)


End file.
